Purr for Me
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: “Master..? What about din-ah!-ner?” “I was thinking of having dessert first..”... RikuxCat!Sora - lemon


_This is for a friend of mine. I requested from her 5927 fan-art (and it was sooo cute!). I felt bad about it, so I told her I'd write her something in return. So, without further ado, here is this second-time-written RikuSora for her!_

_Merry Christmas, FMP-chan! I really hope you like this! I tried my best! (I've never written any KH fanfics..)_

**Purr for Me**

The house was eerily quiet, highly unusual for the morning. The usual chaos was nowhere to be heard nor seen. The source, of course, had been earlier restrained by the owner of said house.

A rhythmic thump filled the small house. The tail, a dark brown color in its entirety, was the source of the thumping, delicately attached to the behind of the brunette that sat before the front door.

It was incredibly dull to be just sitting and waiting for his master to return. There was nothing to _do_, absolutely _nothing._ Had he not been specifically told not to move from this spot, he'd have been so much more entertained. Perhaps with his Rock Band game up in his room... Yeah, he hadn't gotten around to playing it very much. It did sound incredibly enticing right about now though.

His mind shifted to what he'd been told earlier.

"_Wait right at this spot for me. Don't you __dare__ move or else..."_

His ears flattened at remembering what Riku, his master, had told him. His bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Having to sit still in one place was too cruel a punishment, he decided, resting on his bottom. He was hardly wearing anything, figuring he'd further please Riku with wearing the silver haired man's favorite clothing on him – leather strips that crossed over his chest and a pair of snug short-shorts. It wasn't much, but Riku loved when he wore it.

He gave a start when he heard a car outside, before he sat back with a pout as he heard the car pass. His eyes glanced towards the clock behind him, quickly noting the time. _3:58_, it read. He frowned, turning his gaze down to his lap. Riku got out of work at three-thirty. It didn't take too long to get home.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the crunching of snow from outside as a car parked in the driveway. Footsteps headed up and the door was swung open, bringing with it a flurry of snowflakes and an icy wind.

"Ah!" The sudden onslaught of cold caught him off guard. "Riku!" He chirped as a greeting, smiling widely before realizing his slip as the silver haired man frowned down at him. "Welcome home, Master." He corrected, tail enthusiastically wagging behind him.

Riku nodded approvingly, removing his shoes after he closed the door. Snow peppered his hair, a tinge of rosy pink upon his nose and cheeks from the frost of outside. "It's good to see you followed orders, Sora."

The brunette grinned cheerily, utterly pleased with the compliment. "Of course, Master!" He stood from where he sat, reaching forward to help Riku remove his coat. His wrists were gripped in a freezing, gloved grip, and he was turned to the wall, Riku's coat pressing icy cold against his unclothed back.

"Stay, Sora." Riku commanded, pulling back to remove the rest of what he wore. Sora's tail wagged slowly in anticipation, erect ears listening to the brush of cloth against cloth and skin alike. He shivered, shaking from the taste of cold of the outside from Riku's coat.

"Master...?" Sora asked quietly, hearing padded footsteps nearing him. He squeaked as his shorts were taken and quickly shoved down his legs, entirely exposing him to Riku's hungry gaze. His tail ceased its movements, straight against the curve of his back and curling at the brown tip.

A cold hand caressed the curve of his butt, gently massaging as Sora's tail wrapped about the arm. "Master..? What about din-ah!-ner?" Sora hadn't expected the sudden cold against his entrance.

Riku pressed closer, cold lips brushing the brunette's shoulder. "I was thinking of having dessert first.." He murmured in reply, smirking as he felt the tightening appendage about his left arm.

Sora sucked in a breath as he heard the zipper of Riku's pants unzip, followed by said pants dropping around the other's ankles. A cold, _wet_ finger pressed into him, causing him to involuntarily tighten about the digit. Riku murmured something into his ear, gently nipping at the fuzzy appendage upon his head. Sora wasn't sure what was said, but he bit his lip as a second – and third – finger entered him, slowly stretching him for Riku.

"A-Ahn..." The soft whimper fell from his lips as open mouthed kisses were pressed to his shoulder, teeth grazing the skin. "Ri-M-Master..." Sora suddenly loathed what he had to call Riku for the day. It was so _aggravating_ to not call his name.

Riku didn't seem to share his views, for a small moan came from him, and the brunette arched as the fingers in him jabbed at the little bundle of nerves Riku was so damn _good_ at finding.

The fingers were gone before he could move his hips back against them, a whimper not even forming before Riku instantly shoved himself inside him. A yell escaped Sora's lips, fingers digging into the wall before him as the silver haired man promptly began to move.

It was so fast, entirely too fast. Sora hardly even knew when Riku's fingers wrapped about him, stroking as he pressed so deliciously against his prostate with each and every thrust. Stars erupted in his vision as a cry of 'Riku!' left him, white spurting onto the wall before him and running over Riku's fist.

An answering 'Sora!' was murmured against the nape of his neck as he was filled with Riku's warm essence. The brunette shivered against the wall, regaining the breath he had lost.

"Well, Sora, how about some dinner now?"

In truth, they never did get to the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated. Seeing as this is my first RikuSora fic, I...would really like some. _

_And, FMP-chan, I apologize for the fail... this was written beforehand, but on my USB, and I lost that...so a much crappier version was made. I'll tidy this up and write it better soon, I promise!_


End file.
